Your Hooked Gift
by cherry-chloe
Summary: Les enfants et leur idée de cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Erik.  Slash Erik/Charles . Joyeux anniversaire ChocolateShadow !


Je me demande comment cette histoire a pu autant déraper. À la base, cela ne devait être qu'une histoire fluffy mais évidemment, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un truc bien délirant =_=''  
><strong>Je dédie cette fanfiction à ChocolateShadow<strong> Joyeux anniversaire darling. Voici un de tes cadeaux. L'autre prendra plus de temps à venir. Parce que la Poste, c'est nul, c'est cher et c'est méchant avec moi...  
>Merci à Alexia et à Églantine de m'avoir soutenue jusqu'à deux heures du matin pour m'obliger de boucler les premiers 2000 mots et de m'avoir donner des idées pour continuer sans désespérer. (et surtout de m'avoir forcée à continuer alors que j'avais SOIF !)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Your Hooked Gift<strong>

Les rayons du magasin ne lui étaient point familiers. Tout comme les dizaines de visages qui l'entouraient. Un danger perpétuel l'entourait, il en était sûr ! Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose rencontrer brusquement son dos. Erik se retourna pour faire face à la menace mais ne retrouva qu'une fillette qui s'excusa, le visage défiguré par un rictus apeuré. Cette dernière s'enfuit à toute jambe lorsque son regard rencontra celui menaçant de l'homme qui la dépassait de six têtes. Un soupire fatigué s'échappa de ses lèvres. Quelle idée aussi de l'envoyer faire des courses aussi tôt dans la matinée. Il maudit en silence les enfants de la maisonnée qui avait eu étrangement la même idée : Lui demander d'aller acheter des vivres pendant que le professeur vaquait à d'étranges occupations. Erik jeta presque les billets à la face de la caissière qui s'empressa de lui rendre la monnaie sans aucune sorte de commentaire. L'homme prit le sac en papier entre ses bras puis partit de la supérette, la démarche raidie par le manque d'habitude. D'accord, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait faire des courses. Mais là, il fallait avouer que les jeunes mutants lui avaient demandé des choses vraiment étranges. Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin de vaseline ? Il ne lui semblait pas qu'il y avait des vis à fixer dans la maison. Surtout qu'il pouvait le faire sans problème... et sans vaseline. L'allemand regarda le pot avec suspicion. Puis il fixa ses autres emplettes. De la crème chantilly, de la glace, du chocolat,... ça c'était normal. Mais pourquoi un foulard noir, un pot de vaseline et des chaînes ? La moue dubitative se fit plus prononcée lorsqu'il vit que tout le monde le fixait bizarrement. Sans un mot, il rejoignit sa voiture (empruntée à la CIA évidemment) et jeta les paquets sur la banquette arrière. Une fois cela fait, Erik monta et alluma le contact, évitant consciencieusement d'écraser une vieille dame qui traversait en ce moment la chaussée.

Une fois arrivée devant la demeure et la voiture garée, Erik reprit ses emplettes et rentra à l'intérieur de la maison. Étrangement, celle-ci était calme. Pas une trace des enfants ni de son meilleur ami. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, quelque chose vint lui boucher la vue. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, Erik se retrouva devant un immense gâteau et les quatre visages rayonnants des enfants qui l'entouraient.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Tout d'abord, il eut l'irritation. L'allemand n'aimait pas les surprises. C'était bien connu. Un homme tel que lui voulait toujours avoir un coup à l'avance, que se soit en échec, en combat ou encore en matière... D'événement. Puis ce fut un sentiment indistinct de satisfaction. On ne l'avait pas oublié. Lui, Erik Lensherr, le petit garçon orphelin et sans famille, on venait de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fêté le jour de sa naissance. À croire que finalement, cette journée avait perdu de son importance et s'était abandonné dans l'oubli... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Un timide sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, peu habituées à faire autre chose que des rictus ironiques. Ensuite, ce fut l'inquiétude qui perça dans son cœur. Où était Charles ? Où était son meilleur ami alors qu'il avait envie, besoin de lui, pour vivre pleinement cet instant de bonheur ? Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que déjà, il fut assailli par les paroles intempestives des jeunes mutants.

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir 34 ans ? » prononça Sean de sa voix traînante et douce.  
>« Voyons, c'est ce genre de question qu'on ne pose pas ! »<br>« Hey, cool Hank, on se détend. C'est pas comme si je sous-entendais qu'il était vieux. »

Erik ouvrit la bouche, la referma, ne sut qu'en faire et finit par rester les lèvres désespérément clauses. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler en ce moment. Quelque chose fut coincé entre ses mains et il baissa la tête pour voir ce que le rouquin venait de lui donner. C'était rectangulaire, assez épais et entouré d'un emballage d'un bleu profond. Erik haussa un sourcil, ne sachant que faire. Il fit tourner le cadeau entre ses mains mais fut stoppé par Raven qui le prit et lui montra comment faire pour l'ouvrir. Après avoir arraché le papier, elle le lui tendit.

« Guide didactique sur les tortures du Moyen-Âge ? » questionna/lu Erik en haussant un sourcil sous la surprise.  
>« Je me disais que ça pourrait t'aider... Avec Schmidt. Bon je sais que tu as eu le temps pour y réfléchir mais je me suis dit qu'un petit truc pour t'aider... Enfin soit. Par contre, n'en parle pas à Charles. Ça m'évitera d'être privé de dessert. »<p>

Un sourire étira franchement la bouche de l'allemand qui remercia presque imperceptiblement Sean qui hocha la tête, ravi que son cadeau plaise à un mutant aussi difficile et indéchiffrable que le manipulateur de métal. À ce moment là, Alex et Raven se jetèrent un coup d'œil complice. Une lueur machiavélique ressortaient de leurs êtres, ce qui n'était franchement pas rassurant. Même Hank semblait être mal à l'aise par le comportement suspect de ses camarades.

« Notre cadeau se trouve en haut. » déclara Raven sur un ton conspirateur. « On te montre le chemin puis on te laisse t'en occuper pleinement. »

Erik hocha la tête, de plus en plus inquiet. Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui était passé dans la tête de la mutante polymorphe ? Sûrement pas de bonnes idées, ça c'était certain. Il se laissa guider par la blonde qui exultait presque d'excitation. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de l'allemand. Celui-ci commença à être un peu agacé. Les surprises, c'était bien au début mais il y avait un temps où il aurait aimé que cela cesse. Raven ouvrit la porte en posant sa main sur sa bouche, comme pour contenir un fou rire mal contenu.

« Joyeux anniversaire Erik. J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. »

La jeune femme le poussa à l'intérieur, ne laissant pas vraiment le choix au manipulateur de métal qui trébucha presque sur le tapis. Il se retourna, le temps que la jeune femme lui tende un des paquets de ses courses : celui qui contenait la vaseline, les chaînes et le foulard.

« On ne sait jamais. »

Et la porte claqua, le laissant seul dans une étrange pénombre. À ce qu'il s'en souvienne, la matinée venait à peine d'être terminée. Erik fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers les épais rideaux et les tira. Un rayon de soleil perça les ténèbres, illuminant enfin la pièce d'une douce clarté. L'homme se retourna vers son lit, bien décidé à s'y poser quelques minutes et se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Charles. Nu. Sous ses draps. Endormi. Il eut un temps d'hésitation, qui s'apparentait plutôt à une espèce de végétation tardive venant de l'allemand. Bon sang, mais c'était à s'en taper la tête contre le mur ! Erik s'approcha lentement de son ami, espérant fortement que celui avait un pantalon en dessous de la couette. Sa respiration lente et apaisée coupait le silence presque avec volupté et le calma quelque peu. Après tout, peut-être que tout cela ne voulait rien dire. Charles s'était... heu... tout simplement trompé de chambre. Cela ne pouvait être décemment pas le cadeau de Raven ! Si ? Erik se pencha vers l'autre homme, détaillant ses traits avec attention. Ceux-ci étaient détendus, totalement perdus dans un monde où la violence et l'inquiétude paraissaient être inexistants. Pendant un instant, le manipulateur de métal en oublia l'absurdité de la situation. Quelque chose à côté de la tête de son ami détourna son attention de son visage angélique. Un mot, plié en quatre.

« _Cher Erik,  
>J'espère que notre cadeau te plaira et que tu pourras bien en profiter. Surtout, ne t'inquiète pas si Charles ne se rend pas compte dans quelle « position » il se trouve, c'est tout à fait normal, il est pour ainsi dire, un peu drogué. Tu pourras remercier Sean pour cette intervention plus que bénéfique. Au fait, tout acte sexuel ne sera en aucun cas considéré comme un viol, étant donné que nous savons très bien que vous êtes tout les deux consentants. Sur ce, bon amusement !<br>Signé : Raven, Alex, Sean et Hank.»_

Erik faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Cela voulait donc bien dire que Charles était son cadeau ? Il cligna des yeux, la bouche sèche et les joues en feu. D'un geste rapide et nerveux, il déposa la lettre sur la table de chevet. Tout s'éclaircissait à présent. La vaseline... Le foulard... Les chaînes... Les enfants avaient une si mauvaise image d'eux ? Erik ne s'attarda pas trop sur cette pensée, surtout lorsqu'il sentit deux bras chauds lui entourer la nuque. Il se redressa vivement en lâchant un cri surpris et surtout honteux lorsqu'il rencontra les iris effervescents de son ami.

« Erik... ? »

Le mot avait été prononcé d'une voix pâteuse et lointaine. Charles se redressa sur un coude mais se laissa tomber une seconde après, un sourire idiot plaqué sur les lèvres. Un gloussement s'échappa de sa gorge et il se roula sur le lit pour faire face à Erik.

« Erik... Viens près de moi. »

Le dudit Erik ne bougea pas d'un pouce, à présent bien conscient de l'état de son ami... Nu et drogué dans son lit ! À croire que les jeunes mutants étaient bien plus diaboliques et sadiques que lui. Charles sembla se lasser du comportement un peu lent de l'autre homme et se releva avec difficulté, laissant glisser le drap le long de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne cache plus rien, au plus grand malheur (ou bonheur) d'Erik. Ses joues légèrement rougies... Ses lèvres entrouvertes et brillantes... Son regard à la fois brumeux et ardent... Un vrai appel à l'indécence !

« Charles. Tu es mon ami. Je ne peux pas te faire ça. Ce serait vraiment te manquer de respect. » essaya de (se) raisonner Erik.

Ceci dit... Erik n'avait qu'une envie : sauter sur l'occasion et donc sauter sur Charles tant qu'on y était. Après tout, n'était-ce pas humain (bien que l'expression soit assez mauvaise pour ce cas-ci) d'avoir envie d'un homme tel que Charles ? Surtout si celui-ci se présentait aussi lascivement devant lui. Erik sursauta à cette pensée. Lascivement... Oh... Son ami venait de prendre le pot de vaseline avec curiosité, l'ouvrant avec précaution. Le télépathe sourit et plongea son doigt dans la pommade sous les yeux effrayé de son ami.

« _Déshabille toi_. »

La voix chaude et vibrante de Charles se répercuta longuement à travers son esprit, lui donnant soudain le tournis. Il ferma un instant les yeux, n'étant pas épargné par l'état plus qu'instable de l'autre mutant. Lorsque ses paupières lui accordèrent l'autorisation de s'ouvrir, il eut la stupeur de remarquer que ses vêtements avaient étrangement disparu de son corps. Saleté de télépathe...

« Ne viens pas me dire après que c'est moi qui t'ai forcé... »

Erik finit par baisser les armes, rejoignant son cadet qui affichait à présent une moue victorieuse. Cependant, l'allemand ne put se résoudre à toucher son presque-futur amant. Celui-ci sembla trouver ce pacifisme très exaspérant car il se mit lascivement à quatre pattes, glissant ses bras pour remonter lentement son bassin vers un Erik plus que carmin.

« Seigneur... Charles...Tu... » supplia presque le mutant.  
>« Prend moi. »<p>

C'était à la fois un ordre, une supplication et une envie murmurée. Erik déglutit lentement et approcha sa main du corps alangui. Cependant, la voix de la raison le ramena à la réalité son ami était drogué et donc, pas spécialement maître de son esprit. Qui sait si ce qu'il faisait était réellement son envie. Le manipulateur prit une profonde inspiration puis repoussa Charles pour le coucher convenablement dans le lit.

« Je n'ai pas envie de le faire dans ces conditions... » marmonna-t-il en voyant que de toute façon, l'autre mutant semblait être parti dans un tout autre monde.

Erik replaça correctement la couverture au dessus de son ami, cachant tant bien que mal cette peau qui lui donnait envie, puis se ré-habilla. Il pria pour que les effets de la drogue s'estompe vite, pour qu'enfin, il puisse retrouver son ami. Ce dernier était reparti dans ses songes oniriques, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Erik nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il allait devoir avoir une sacrée discutions avec la plupart des jeunes mutants résidant à l'intérieur de la demeure. Ces manigances de mauvais goûts commençaient à le lasser. Il se doutait bien que les enfants étaient derrière la porte, à écouter pour voir si les deux hommes avaient passé le cap charnel. Ils allaient être déçus. Le manipulateur de métal se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, encore indécis sur la marche à faire. Soit il attendait patiemment le réveil de Charles. Soit il allait engueuler les jeunes mutants sur leur comportement plus qu'immature et... et... Erik ne trouva même plus le mot. Après quelques minutes de débat intérieur, le manipulateur de métal préféra s'asseoir, jambes croisées et regard fixé sur Charles. Il eut une pensée amusée sur les cheveux de son ami, qui lui semblait de temps en temps bien long pour être ceux d'un homme et qui en ce moment, étaient ébouriffés d'une manière adorable. Son regard coula ensuite sur sa nuque. La peau diaphane de son cou dégageait une impression de fragilité Une peau tendre et satinée, semblable à la neige. Cette peau qui ne lui demandait qu'une chose. De rompre sous ses lèvres. Puis il observa avec attention le torse à moitié découvert. Comment est-ce qu'un professeur pouvait-il être aussi bien foutu ? Évidemment, avec Raven comme sœur/coach, il ne fallait pas essayer de chercher une explication bien loin. Erik ferma les yeux. Mieux valait-il arrêter son analyse pour le moment. Le corps de Charles était comme une œuvre d'art pour lui. On pouvait le regarder, mais point le toucher. C'était un peu sa malédiction après tout. Il ne pouvait trop s'attacher aux gens, au risque de ne plus pouvoir les quitter. Un soupir las se fit entendre. Sauf que ce n'était pas le sien. Charles ouvrit les yeux douloureusement. Combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées ? S'alarma l'allemand qui regarda par la fenêtre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis... » demanda à moitié Charles, encore dans les vapes. « Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai bu ? Est ce qu'on a... Oh mon dieu... »

C'était sûr qu'avec la tête d'enterrement que faisait Erik et le fait qu'il se retrouve totalement nu DANS le lit de celui-ci facilitait largement l'imagination plus que débordante du télépathe.

« Je te rassure. On n'a rien fait. Sean t'a drogué. »  
>« Bon sang... Pourquoi ? »<br>« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Lis ça. »

Erik prit la lettre des enfants et la tendit vers son ami qui s'en empara tant bien que mal. La lecture se passa laborieusement mais fut cependant réalisée dans un laps de temps convenable. Charles devint livide, puis écarlate. Il releva vivement son visage vers celui du manipulateur de métal et se rendit compte que cela ne faisait qu'agrandir son malaise.

« Ils pensaient qu'on avait... qu'on allait... »  
>« Oui. »<p>

Ce fut avec un peu de surprise qu'Erik accueillit le calme qui l'habitait. Mais ce n'était pas pour le déplaire. Il fallait au moins une personne qui paraissait avoir le contrôle de la situation. Charles fit la moue, comme si tout d'un coup toutes ses idées avait été remises en place. Ce qui devait être sûrement le cas. Il jeta un coup d'œil autours de lui, remarquant qu'aucun de ses vêtements n'étaient en vue.

« Je n'ai pas fait quelque chose de trop... Anormal ? »  
>« Disons que... En fait... Pour te dire...Oui... » finit par avouer l'allemand.<p>

Sans aucune pudeur, le télépathe se leva et s'étira voluptueusement devant un Erik estomaqué. À croire que le rêve qu'il venait de faire continuait encore à se produire à l'instant. Charles se mordit les lèvres en voyant l'effet qu'il produisait. La pomme ne tombe jamais bien de l'arbre.

« Tu as envie de moi ? »

Là, c'était totalement surréaliste. Erik secoua la tête pour essayer de se réveiller. Non, le télépathe ne venait pas de lui demander quelque chose d'incongrus ni de tendancieux. Non, Charles n'était pas en train de s'approcher de lui et de monter sur ses ge...

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »  
>« Joyeux anniversaire. »<p>

Charles n'attendit pas la réponse de l'autre homme, lui coupant même la parole en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fut long et langoureux, bien que celui-ci se rapprochait plutôt d'un échange de morsures et de gémissements. Erik n'en pouvait plus. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus aucune raison de se retenir. Son ami s'offrait à lui, offrait son corps et son âme. Et il allait profiter pleinement de ce cadeau. 

* * *

><p>« Vingt dollars pour voir la suite les gars. »<br>« Aaah non Raven ! Soit pas si méchante ! On veut voir ce qu'ils font ! »  
>« D'abord le profit, ensuite le plaisir des yeux. »<p>

Trop nul...


End file.
